Mailmen Are Not Allowed to Whistle
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren and Levi work at the same company but Eren in the mail room and Levi on the top floor. Levi gets really excited about his mail each day because Eren is the one who delivers it to him personally.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay this is one of those stories that I got no idea when I will update. I just wrote this first part for this on a whim. So there should be a part two at some point. Maybe I'll give it a few weeks. :P

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Levi took a deep breath as he walked in through the company doors. He had worked for the fashion company for then years now and still he felt excited going to work every day. Nowadays the work was not the only reason why, though. Two months ago they had hired a new guy to work down at the mail room. This new guy had nice looking face, pleasant eyes and a killer booty.

More than once had that rear end of his made Levi's mouth water and he might have licked his lips a few times as well while staring the retreating piece of succulent flesh that he wanted to squeeze and massage and lick and... okay that was far enough.

Levi shook the delicious thoughts of that ass out of his mind as he passed the mail room on his way to the elevator.

"Good morning, Levi!" Of course there was that bright voice calling out to him.

Levi turned to see the smiling face of no other than Eren Jaeger, the owner of the booty he so desired.

"Good morning, Eren," Levi greeted back and continued on his way towards the elevator. His pulse was already high enough without actually talking to the young man. If only he could escape into his office for the day.

"I'll bring your mail to you in few hours!" that sinfully innocent voice called after him.

Levi just waved his hand without looking back as he finally was able to reach the elevator and step in without a hassle. However, as soon as the door closed, he slumped against the wall and sighed. He had a problem that he thought he never would have. He kept telling himself that this was just lust but even then the issue remained unsolved. He could always try and seduce the young man, have an affair with him, but that was a risk he wasn't sure he wanted to take.

It was more than enough that he was lusting after Eren but to even consider fucking the lust out of him just seemed too cruel way to solve it. He didn't want to use Eren for his personal gains, not in any way.

So he'd continue having this problem of unrequited desire and bear with it. He told himself to look at the bright side of this all. At least he had something to look forward to every day. Even if he would never get any closer to attaining it for himself.

But of course fate had other plans for him. Of course the universe seemed to hate him. Just when he had resolved himself not to think of Eren as something he would be able to get his hands on, the young man himself surprised him.

Levi's room was the last one that Eren delivered any mail to so sometimes the young man stopped for a second to talk and today he did so as well.

"Levi, can I ask you something?" The young man bit his lower lip in a way that made Levi gulp subconsciously.

"Yes, of course," Levi answered with strained voice. Why did the damn brat have to be so cute?

"I was wondering, are you going out with anyone?"

Levi blinked rapidly couple of times as he could hardly believe what Eren had just asked. "Come again?"

The cute young man blushed slightly as he asked again, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Why the hell would you want to know that?" Levi blurted out. Nervousness was not one of the things he enjoyed experiencing.

Eren took a step closer to the desk. Did Levi just see him sway his hips on purpose?

"Well, would you like to have lunch with me?"

Wait a minute. Was Eren asking him out or just for lunch? He definitely had to be asking him out because who the hell otherwise starts by asking if he was dating anyone? "I..I.." Levi didn't know what to say. He normally just ate a sandwich he had brought from home or left overs from previous day. He never went to the cafeteria because who knew how they made their food and how it was preserved.

"It's okay if you don't want to," the young man said with disappointment clear in his voice.

"I never leave the office for lunch," Levi finally managed to say but Eren still looked disappointed and also confused. "I mean I bring my own lunches."

"Oh, right." Eren nodded understandingly. "That's okay," he said brightly. "I can bring something with me here if you want the company?"

Levi hesitated. Would he want to have the man he desired share a meal with him within the same room? Were they supposed to talk about something? Levi really didn't know what to talk to Eren about other than how gorgeous his ass was and he doubted that was what Eren wanted to talk about.

"Sure," he ended up saying and he could see how Eren's eyes practically shone with enthusiasm.

"That's great! Should I just get my food now or is there some specific time you eat at?"

"Now is fine," Levi said tightly. Oh shit, he would spend the next half an hour alone with Eren. How on earth would he swallow his food when there was something else he would like to get swallowed instead.

"I'll see you soon!" Eren bid him goodbye for now and Levi could swear those hips swayed more than normally. He shook his head because he was one hundred percent sure that he was imagining it in his dirty mind.

Levi sighed and rested his head in his hands when Eren was gone. Why didn't he just say no to him? He hadn't believe he would be so weak against Eren's charm. Maybe Eren was just lonely or something? Levi could not really see any other reason for him to asking such questions in the first place.

It took about ten minutes for Eren to return. He had clearly bought a meal from the cafeteria downstairs. The young man laid down the items in his hands, a box of something that looked like chicken risotto and a bottle of water. Then the young man jogged back to the door and closed it.

"You didn't answer my question," Eren said as he returned to sit on a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "About you seeing anyone," he clarified.

"Ah," Levi foolishly answered as he still didn't know why the topic interested the young man so.

"Well, are you?" Eren pressed on.

"No."

The smile that broke on Eren's face was phenomenal. "Good."

Good? Levi looked away from the younger man altogether. He was feeling the urge to pinch himself. He must have been dreaming. There was no way that Eren, the booty of his dreams, was saying it was a good thing he was single. "Are you implying something?"

"I did ask you out, didn't I?"

Levi almost dropped the sandwich he was fishing out of his bag. "Oh, you did," he retorted feeling a bit numb. He was _absolutely_ sure he was dreaming.

"Is it that strange?" Eren asked sheepishly as if he had done something wrong.

"What?" Levi was confused.

"You know, I haven't been here long but I... nah, never mind." Eren waved his hand dismissively.

"No, tell me," Levi told him to continue.

"To be honest this whole lunch thing is just an excuse to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have been thinking for a while about what kind of person you are so I came to see for myself."

"Sounds nice," Levi said rather awkwardly. So maybe his illusion of Eren being interested in him romantically was just that, an illusion. Eren probably just wanted to get to know him a bit better for whatever other reason he had.

"Did I offend you?"

"What? No."

"You just seem a bit... angry."

"I'm not angry," Levi said grumpily. "Fuck," he cursed right after.

Eren laughed. He actually laughed and it was the purest thing Levi had heard in a while since his mind was filled with nothing but dirty things anyway.

"I'm not that interesting," Levi told the young man and took a bite of his sandwich. Egg and ham, his favourite.

"I wouldn't say that," Eren replied mysteriously.

Fuck, why the hell was the brat so cute! Levi munched on his sandwich happily unaware that Eren's mind was among the same lines of thought.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Eren seemed to rather inhale his lunch than appreciate the taste in any way.

"You know, I see you passing by the mail room every morning and ever since I first saw you I thought that you looked interesting."

Well there was a quality that Levi liked: honesty.

"How?"

Eren quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Interesting how?" Levi asked again after he was done swallowing the next bite he had taken.

Eren was quiet for a moment, poking what was left of his lunch with a plastic fork. "You walk with confidence, your hair is always perfect no matter what the weather is outside and the serious look on your face like you are prepared to face the worst scenario possible at any given moment. That's what's interesting about you."

Levi looked at Eren while he absentmindedly ate the rest of his sandwich. He would have never thought that something like that would make Eren notice him or rather that Eren would notice such things.

"Okay," Levi simply said, shrugging lightly.

Eren seemed to be done with his lunch as well but was reluctant to leave or so Levi interpret it since the young man made no move to leave yet.

"Can I come to eat lunch with you tomorrow as well?" Eren asked.

"Asking me out again?" Levi wanted to be sure that Eren was not joking around.

There was something in Eren's eyes that Levi could not put his finger on. "Yeah. I'd really like to talk to you some more," the young man said with a soft tone. Eren finally got up to leave. He put away his lunch box into the trash can next to Levi's desk. When Eren turned around to walk away he suddenly said, "Oh, my shoelace is open." and bend to fix it, giving Levi the best possible view of his ass. "I'll see you tomorrow," Eren said with a wink and left.

It took Levi a few moments to realize that Eren had been wearing the company's indoor shoes that had no shoelaces.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I decided to give this some more plot than what I originally planned so there should be at least three parts in this story.

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

He was seriously fucked. For the rest of the day Levi had not been thinking of anything but the view of the sweet piece of ass that he had been subjected to earlier at lunch.

First of all, Eren had asked him out which still seemed like a dream to him. Secondly the young man had told him he found him interesting and the third thing was that Eren had purposely bend over to fix nonexistent shoelaces. What was Levi supposed to make out of that? There was only one conclusion that he dared to think about. His silly dream of acquiring Eren's booty for himself was closer than he thought, if and only if he played his cards right.

But he did not want to risk of losing that bright smile that Eren showed him each day. In theory it was possible to have a short affair with Eren just to see if he was what Levi was looking for. But what if it didn't work out? What if Eren turned out to be just playing with him?

Levi was not one for casual relationships and for some reason he could not imagine himself having one with Eren. It was all or nothing. But Eren might not think that way. The young man might in for it just for fun. Eren could be looking for a casual hook up and just chose someone who he did not think he would ever even have much in common to begin with.

It was all too depressing the more he thought about it. Maybe it would be better to just reject Eren if he made any advances towards him.

By the time Levi left work, the mail room was closed. Levi really had no reason to hide away in his office since Eren only came once a day up to the top floor anyway but he had still done so. He had avoided leaving the building until he knew that most people were already gone. He might have been swept away by Eren if he had run into him once again. There was only so many times his heart could take him seeing Eren per day.

The next morning proved to be no different than the previous one. Once again he heard Eren's bright greeting coming from the mail room door.

Levi offered him a quick fleeting smile that didn't really reach his eyes as he hurried on his way to his office.

That brat was dangerous. Even more so than yesterday. Eren was wearing a tight tank top. Tight being the keyword here. Levi had noticed the tight jeans as well. Luckily he had not seen Eren's butt just yet. He might have ended in a not so professional condition if he had.

The young man had stepped up his game. His hair had been tousled, made to look as if he had just finished some rough round of sex, which Levi hope he hadn't and that it was just meant to rile him up. But then again maybe he was just imagining it like he was sure he had been for the past to months.

Levi was getting scared. Was the choice of Eren's attire and overall appearance a sign that he was after him? Was it done to reel him in? Had the brat noticed his stares? Answer to those questions was: most likely.

Levi gulped as he had to wait for the elevator this time. Some moron was occupying it.

"Hi," a smooth voice of his dreams suddenly said from his side.

Levi almost jumped. Hadn't he already greeted the young man wordlessly? Why was Eren coming after him?

"Hello," Levi said awkwardly. He had a feeling he was reading way too much into things concerning Eren.

"Does our lunch date still stand for today?" Eren asked, leaning against the wall next to the elevator.

Why on earth did he have to strut out that hip of his and look so devilishly good first thing in the morning? Levi was internally screaming inside his head to just grab the young man and ravish him in the elevator once it arrived but he had much more self control than that.

Instead he swallowed with some difficulty, his mouth going dry. "Yes," was his curt answer. Why didn't he say no?! He could have just denied him right now and end his misery. Levi cursed himself inside his head and refused to look at the young man who was obviously trying to get his attention this morning.

"Good good."

They fell into a silence that Levi wanted to break but he didn't know how to. He was bad at idle chit chat. Besides more than anything he wanted to just run his gaze over that youthful body so close to his own. His treacherous eyes swifted their gaze from the floor to Eren's shoes and he could not help but let it climb upward while imagining how it would feel to do it with his hands instead.

This was dangerous he realize when he finally reached Eren's face and saw the mirth in Eren's own eyes. Levi cleared his throat and looked away embarrassed that he had done something so lecherous as that. "Was good to see you," he said quickly as soon as the elevator arrived. He tried to escape into it but Eren hold the doors from closing.

The elevator felt suddenly like a very small trap and Levi's back hit the wall as he tried to put as much distance between himself and the young man.

"Yeah, I'll bring your mail and come for that lunch in a few hours as always." Eren sized him up from head to toe quickly before smirking at him and waving his goodbye.

When the elevator doors closed, Levi's legs shook and he crouched down, taking deep breaths. That brat would be the death of him. He needed to do something about this or he would go insane. Would it be so bad to … no.

He would not do it. He would not take the initiative and it seemed that he wouldn't have to if the way Eren looked at him was anything to base his assumptions on.

Levi took a look at his watch. There was still about two hours before Eren would come waltzing into his office with mail and lunch. That would mean another half an hour alone with a young man who had just flirted with him this morning and the previous day.

Yes, Levi was indeed scared. He had a soft spot for Eren and he knew deep down that he would not be able to say no if Eren openly came on to him. Openly meaning if the young man came close enough to touch him in some inappropriate way.

Levi closed his eyes as he did not want to dwell on the possible inappropriate ways that Eren could touch him.

He shook his head as he took the final steps into his office and shut the door. Why did he have a feeling that this day would be a really long one?

Levi somehow managed to actually work before he heard the happy whistle that told him that Eren was near by. The sound was faint enough but his ears had gotten used to it and picked up the sound immediately. His heart picked up its pace as well and his hands were getting sweaty. There was no hope to continue working until his lunch date with Eren was done.

Levi sighed and resolved himself to meet Eren once the young man would reach his office.

In less than ten minutes the bubbly young man swooped inside his office with a few letters in his hands and a small lunch box. "Hi, Levi," Eren said and closed the door as soon as he was inside himself.

"Hi," Levi said and pretended to just stop working by putting some papers away from the way. He hadn't dared to bring out his lunch yet so he would not look over eager to get to see Eren.

The young man laid the lunch box down on the edge of Levi's desk. Only then he tried to give the mail to Levi. Another on of those keywords of the day: tried.

Eren pretty much placed the stack of letters too near the edge so that they fell down on the floor. "I'm so sorry," Eren hastily said but there was a certain level of insincerity in his voice.

Levi turned to the side to see if Eren had gotten all of the fallen letters when he met a sight that he wished was happening for some other reason than an accident, let it be that Eren probably did it on purpose. Eren was on his hands and knees next to his desk, collecting the letters. If he had made an honest mistake then he would have gathered those a lot quickly but Eren took his time.

Now Levi might have been a bit older than Eren but this was ridiculously open way to flirt with someone. Eren looked up to him with a seductive smile on his lips as he offered the letters to Levi. The brat had the audacity not to even get up.

Eren was leaning on one hand while the other was lightly touching one of Levi's knees. "Here you go," he even said with a low tone.

"Thanks." Levi took hold of the letters but Eren didn't let go of them. The way the young man was looking at him, a lower lip between his teeth, was outright sinful. How the hell taught this kid to do these seduction methods in the first place? Not that Levi was complaining, not really.

As the silence stretched a bit further between them, Levi thought to himself that was this Eren's way of telling him that he had the ball? Was he supposed to be the one to take this to either direction? Them being, A) fuck Eren's brains out and then eat lunch or B) act as if nothing happened and get on with eating lunch.

Maybe he should have asked Eren that? He wondered what the young man would say if he suggested those options to him. But it seemed he didn't really have to.

"Levi?" The young man asked, not letting up on his tight grip of the letters.

"Yes?" Levi liked the look Eren had going on in his eyes. Thee young man seemed pretty relaxed otherwise but his eyes were intense.

"Would you like to go out with me?" With a subtle tilt of his head Eren displayed a fair amount of innocence which Levi thought was probably misleading.

Levi was not surprised by this question anymore. He should have seen this coming since yesterday and the way Eren had acted around him very recently. "Could I get my mail?"

There was a devilish smirk over Eren's face in an instant. "Only if you say yes."

Levi wondered if he should just give up and let Eren had the mail. Would that discourage the young man? "Eren," he began but the young man did not want him to continue with the tone that was set on saying something similar to no.

Eren sat up and placed his other hand on Levi's knee.

What was it about inappropriate touches that had crossed Levi's mind earlier? Not that there was anything that bad about someone touching his knee but if Eren's hand moved up at all... and there it went. Eren's hand crept slowly upwards on his thigh.

Levi snatched a hold of Eren's hand. "Eren, this is..." Levi started to say something but words failed him. What was he going to say? That this was not what he wanted? That would be an extreme lie.

"Yes?" Eren stretched the word as he gazed up to Levi with his big green eyes.

Levi gulped as he was unable to look away. "I.. we.. I think a..." Why was it so hard to form a sentence suddenly?

"That we should skip lunch perhaps?" Eren's suggestive voice went straight into his groin and caused Levi to shift awkwardly. "It's not just you who has been staring you know."

Levi's heart was pounding, he could hear it in his ears. Now he had everything he needed to know. Everything but one thing. Was Eren in for it for long term or just casual hook up? "Tell me your intentions," Levi stated with sudden clarity.

Confusion washed over Eren's face as the young man was trying to cipher what he meant.

Because the tension in Eren's eyes let up Levi was able to speak somewhat normally. "Do you really want to go out with me or would this be just a … one time deal?"

"You think I just want to sleep with you?" Disbelief colored Eren's voice and face.

"How am I supposed to know if you do?" Levi countered his question with his own. "I don't know you well enough to know how you handle your relationships if you have any."

Eren looked taken aback by his words. Eren let go of the letters and got up from the floor. He took his lunch box from the edge of the desk. The young man left his office without a word, leaving Levi in a dumbfounded silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

* * *

Levi left work a bit earlier than normally in hopes of seeing Eren but the mail room door was closed tight but the lights were on so he knew that someone was still there.

Levi did not see Eren because he did not have the guts to go and knock on the door. He justified his own chickening out by telling himself that he'd see Eren tomorrow and he would talk to the young man then. He would apologise for whatever it was that he had said to upset him. Levi was not a fool. He had seen the look of disappointment on Eren's face as the young man left his office.

He had not even said no to Eren. He had just asked if Eren was serious but somehow he had managed to hurt Eren instead.

Levi had all night to think about how to fix the situation. He would corner Eren when the young man came to his office with the mail. He would ask for his forgiveness and hope it would be enough. That decided he also would make something special for Eren as thanks. He'd offer his apologies with a lunch he had made himself for the person who had the sweetest piece of ass he knew existed.

He'd better not mention the ass bit though. Eren might walk out on him again.

His mind set he went to work with two lunch boxes in his bag, ready to face the energetic young man but he met only silence on his way to the elevator.

There was no bright 'Good morning!' coming from the direction of the mail room this time. The door was closed once again.

Levi hung his head in defeat as he waited for his ride to the top floor to arrive. He had lost nothing! Levi almost nodded to himself as he stepped into the elevator. He would still see Eren in two or so hours.

He worked like a maniac for the two hours separating him from Eren's presence. The young man, the owner of the booty of his dreams, had other ideas though.

Levi waited patiently. Any minute now, he told himself as he tapped his fingers against the desk top.

Then the door to his office opened. Levi sat up straighter ready to receive his unsuspecting lunch guest but he was left with confusion instead. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked from a young man who certainly was not Eren. "Where's Eren?"

"Sorry man but Eren switched his rounds with me for today. Something about...oh," the young man fell silent as he placed Levi's mail on his desk.

Levi grabbed hold of his wrist in a flash. "Something about what?" he said with an obvious unspoken threat in his voice.

The mail boy with unsatisfactory booty gulped. "Umm, he said something about some guy he did not want to see?" the mail boy offered as an explanation.

Levi's heart sank. Eren hated him. How cruel this world could be? The most amazing booty had walked out of his office and his daily routine.

Levi was not having none of it.

He let the frightened young man go, took his bag and stormed past the mail boy. "Where is he?" he asked on his way out of his office.

"He should be back in the mail room, sir."

Levi marched to the elevator and punched the arrow down about seven hundred and forty seven times. It was that long until the damn thing arrived to the top. At least in Levi's opinion that is.

He tapped his foot against the elevator floor as it took eternity to reach the ground floor. He needed to see that round bottom of Eren's as soon as possible, and apologize too of course.

Apologizing was not really something he was good at. He had nothing to lose, though. Eren was angry about something, Eren had the best booty of the century and Levi seriously couldn't see the harm of getting to see that thing every day again in his office and maybe even under other circumstances as well.

He pushed himself out of the elevator, not waiting for the doors to even open up fully and made his way to the mail room door. He stepped in without knocking. He saw nothing but shelves of papers and whatnot. He knew that Eren habited this area somewhere.

"Jean, would you mind bringing me a stack of paper on your way in, thanks!" Eren's voice called out from the back.

Levi smiled and it was probably rather creepy smile. He quickly found some paper and a pen and wrote with big letters: DO NOT DISTURB on it and with a piece of scotch tape he taped it on the outside of the mail room door before he locked it.

He took a stack of clean papers he assumed Eren meant, his bag in other hand and made his way towards the back of the room.

What he found wasn't exactly how he had pictured Eren being at work. He would have expected a messy desk, papers everywhere and Eren looking organized.

No, the desk was rather clean, Eren's hair was swept off his face by a bandanna and the young man was wearing reading glasses. Eren was reading a document about something that Levi had no interest in.

Eren raised his gaze to him and the young man jumped a little. "Levi! What are you doing here?" Eren sounded surprised and took his reading glasses off, setting them down on the desk.

"Can't I come to see you?"

"No, no, I mean yes, you can," Eren waved his hands around. "Argh, shit." Eren quickly took that bandanna off his hair and put it on the desk as well.

The damn brat was so cute. Especially as he tried to get his hair to look somewhat normal again. Levi chuckled and that seemed to get Eren's undivided attention.

"So what brings you here to my humble office?" Eren asked a bit awkwardly.

"I came to apologize," Levi told him and set the stack of papers and his bag down.

"I acted stupidly yesterday. I'm sorry," Eren hurried to say instead of letting Levi speak, looking away and fiddling with the edge of the desk absentmindedly.

"Why the hell are you apologizing when I just said I was going to?" Levi said gruffly.

"I shouldn't have-" Levi silenced him with a finger pressing on Eren's lips.

"I am sorry, Eren." Levi kept his finger in place and continued, "I'd love to know if you were being serious about dating me. There, I said it. I'm sorry. I am an asshole, I know that but if you still want to give me a chance then my answer is yes."

Levi retreated his hand and waited for Eren's answer. If the young man said that he had blown his chance already then that would be it. He'd leave Eren alone but not before asking him to stop avoiding him.

"Either way," Levi said when Eren seemed to be kind of lost in thought. "I brought you lunch." He reached for the contents of his bag and took out the two matching lunch boxes he had prepared this morning. He dearly hoped Eren liked macaroni salad with honey melon and ham. He had also made an egg and tomato sandwich. For a drink he had a bottle of ice tea.

"For me?" Eren seemed genuinely surprised and interested to find out what was in the box.

Levi showed him the contents but moved the box from under his nose before Eren had time to reach out for it. "I need your answer first, Eren."

The pout on Eren's face was the cutest thing Levi had yet seen on that face of his.

"Well I was the one to ask you out first and then I..."

Levi understood that the sudden silence was due because of what Levi had said in his office yesterday. "Yesterday I didn't phrase well what I wanted to ask you. I only tried to find out if you were being serious with me. I meant no offense."

Eren smiled a little. "I got angry and I didn't want you to see that so I'm sorry too."

Levi didn't even realize how he was smiling down at the young man sitting at the desk. "Apology accepted."

"Likewise," Eren said with happiness back in his eyes. "So do I get to eat what you got me now?"

Levi decided to get back at Eren for all the trouble he had caused and to test out if the young man was at all attracted to him. "Not yet. You need to earn it."

Eren's eyes went wide like saucers. "And that means?" the young man gulped, gripping hold of the edge of the desk.

Levi put the lunch box down on the desk. "What do you think?"

"I don't know.." Eren said and laughed nervously.

"Where did all that confidence of yours go, hmm?" Levi took a step closer and ran his thumb on Eren's lower lip as he grabbed a gentle hold of his chin. He saw Eren's eyes darken and the young man parted his lips.

"It hasn't gone anywhere," Eren whispered, his breath washing over the tip of Levi's thumb.

"Good." Levi said and let his gaze wander on Eren's face. His eyes were big and full of wonder even at the very moment. Something darker was mixing in those green eyes of his which Levi hoped to be lust. Maybe he was going too far with this... but then again he had not even started yet. He had only touched Eren with a few fingers and the young man looked as if he was having trouble at breathing.

"Can I kiss you, Eren?" he asked like a gentleman. He didn't want to rob a kiss from Eren now that they were a couple.. or were they? Before Eren could answer Levi raised a finger to his lips once again. "But first, will you go out with me, Eren?"

Eren swallowed once and Levi let him speak. "Yes and yes." The young man's words came out hushed.

Levi shifted just a little closer, tilting his head to the side, moving his lips slowly towards Eren's. He wanted to savor this moment as long as he could remember. Later on he would realize that it was the first time he wanted Eren for something else than just his perfect booty.

Behind the locked door of the mail room Levi finally acquired the thing he had been lusting after for months but the booty became just a major bonus as he came to find out that there was more to the owner of the perfection that he had stared every single day and still did every single day. From that day on it was the first and the last thing he saw each day.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **Here we are. No more of this rather spontaneous writing that I did with this. Instead of writing smut I decided to go with this kind of ending. So I hope you guys enjoyed this short story nevertheless. :)


End file.
